Computer systems may employ isolated guests such as virtual machines that communicate with physical devices. A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a computer that executes programs in a way similar to a physical machine. A virtual machine may include a virtual disk which may include one or more volumes. The isolated guest may share underlying physical hardware resources between different components of the computer system. Virtualized systems allow multiple isolated guests to run on a single physical host, which allows flexibility and scalability offered by running services or applications on the isolated guests. For example, an isolated guest may perform tasks associated with the functions of physical devices or other resources on the computer system by sending and receiving data over a network.